


you're gone but you're on my mind

by peachcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcrow/pseuds/peachcrow
Summary: Kenma remembers Kuroo Tetsurou.
[ based on the song agnes by glass animals ]





	

Kenma remembers Kuroo Tetsurou. Of course he does - he would never forget his best friend. He remembers his shit-eating grin whenever Nekoma won a game. He remembers his stupid bed head that was surprisingly soft to the touch. He remembers how, when they were younger, Kuroo gave him a bouquet of handpicked dandelions and declared he would marry him when they were older.

Kenma remembers Kuroo Tetsurou. But what he wants to forget is how he watched his best friend spiral into a world of depression. How he watched his best friend suffer. How he knew of the sudden addictions Kuroo had taken up as a coping method. 

Kenma blames himself for Kuroo's depression - he could have helped, he could have comforted him more than he had, he could have saved him.

Kenma remembers that night. Kenma wishes he could forget it all. How he got the text. All it said was, "I'm sorry". But Kenma knew. 

Kenma remembers running as fast as he could to Kuroo Tetsurou's house. His parents weren't home, the house was dark. Kenma's heart was racing.

Kenma remembers fishing through his pockets for the key Kuroo entrusted him with. He remembers unlocking the door to the dark house and rushing inside. He remembers calling for Kuroo frantically as he ran to his room.

He remembers. He remembers it all.

He remembers the news. Suicide, gunshot to the head. He remembers breaking down for months every time he thought of his best friend. 

Kenma remembers Kuroo Tetsurou, but, oh, how he wishes he could forget.


End file.
